Hazard detection systems such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other dangerous conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety considerations. These systems can be powered by line power, battery power, a combination of both line and battery power, or a control panel. As these systems advance to perform features in addition to sensing for hazards, additional demands for power are needed, especially for systems that are powered solely by a battery source. Accordingly, circuits and techniques for efficiently managing power consumption in hazard detection systems are needed.